The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons
right|250px The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons (Abreviado apenas como Blue Dragon ou BD) é um Spin-Off da série principal de The King of Cartoons. Ela se passa no século 11, na era medieval e portanto é cronologicamente a primeira história da fanfic até então. A história se foca nas aventuras do tão misterioso Jet e diversos eventos acabam tendo uma importância ligação com os acontecimentos atuais no século XXI. Capítulos Four Crystals Arc 01- Destino 02- Surge o maior Inimigo! 03- Inicia-se a jornada dos Cristais! 04- A primeira parada 05- Elfheim, o Reino dos Elfos 06- Astos, o Elfo Negro 07- Matoya, a estranha Bruxa 08- A ameaça do Vampiro 09- Arthur, o cavaleiro lendário! 10- Lich, o Demônio da Terra 11- Merlin, o grande feiticeiro 12- Em busca da Levistone 13- O surgimento da Flame Armor! 14- Tritão, o Rei de Atlântica 15- Kraken, a tormenta dos mares 16- O Retorno do Darklord 17- Melhores Amigos 18- A jornada até o céu 19- Tiamat, a Rainha dos Dragões 20- O início do desespero 21- O Dragão que teve suas asas cortadas 22- A batalha decisiva Lament of Innocence Arc 23- O mal que reside no castelo 24- A catedral da ressonância 25- A Torre do Alquimista 26- O Labirinto 27- Jardins Esquecidos 28- Teatro Fantasmagórico 29- Último Desejo 30- Palácio do Céu Demoníaco e da Lua Nebulosa 31- Torne-se uma Lenda! 32- O Destino de um Clã Dark Rebellion Arc 33- Prelúdio para uma Rebelião 34- A queda de Imagine 35- O Príncipe dos Ladrões 36- O Líder dos Cavaleiros Negros 37- Ruína Oculta 38- Bahamut, o Rei dos Dragões 39- A Iluminada de uma Terra Distante 40- A Batalha pelo Sunfire 41- O Herdeiro dos Dragões Back Cover Arc Crimson Witch Arc Moon Kingdom Arc Apocalypse Arc Personagens Protagonistas * Jet (Freelancer/Knight; Hero) * Holy Azura (Priestess/Goddess) * Shade (Mercenary/Knight) * Princesa Crystal (Princess) * Vile Pride (Knight/Dark Knight) Originais * Alana Azura (Priestess/Goddess) * Capitão Rex (Knight) * Helen (Archer) * Saya (Demon) * Arcana (Witch) * Deusa Illumina (Goddess) Personagens Históricos/Lendários * Arthur Pendragon (King; Knight) * Lancelot du Lac (Knight) * Percival (Knight) * Merlin (Mage) * Robin Hood (Archer) * Janne D'Arc (Swordswoman) Capcom * Ingrid (Goddess) Castlevania * Leon Belmont (Knight/Vampire Hunter) * Rinaldo Gandolfi (Alchemist) * Sara Trantoul * Mathias Cronqvist (Knight/Alchemist/Vampire) * Joachim Armster (Vampire) * Medusa (Monster) * Succubus (Succubus) * Walter Bernhard (Vampire) Sonic the Hedgehog * Merlina (Mage) A Pequena Sereia * Tritão (Triton) Sailor Moon * Princess Serenity (Princess; Priestess) Vilões * Mal Supremo * Darklord (Dark Lord) Aberturas e Encerramentos * Opening 1: Progress **Lyrics: Ayumi Hamasaki **Composition: Yuta Nakano **Arrangement: Yuta Nakano **Artist: Ayumi Hamasaki **Capítulos: 1 – 22 * Ending 1: Kaleidoscope **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: earthmind **Capítulos: 1 – 22 * Opening 2: Missing You **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: MY FIRST STORY **Capítulos: 23 – 32 * Ending 2: Everlasting **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Kylee **Capítulos: 23 – 32 * Opening 3: step forward **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Yuko Suzuhana **Capítulos: 33 – ? * Ending 3: B-Bird **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: earthmind **Capítulos: 33 – ? * Opening ?: Song 4 U **Lyrics: Ayumi Hamasaki **Composition: HINATAspring & Yuta Nakano **Arrangement: Yuta Nakano **Artist: Ayumi Hamasaki **Capítulos: * Ending ?: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: **Capítulos: Tributos * RPG Maker (RPG Maker 2000) * Ys (Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished ~ Omen e Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished – The Final Chapter) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Phantom Blood e Steel Ball Run) * Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy IV e Final Fantasy Brave Exvius) * Lenda Arturiana * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic and the Black Knight) * A Pequena Sereia * Capcom Fighting Evolution (Onimusha Soul) * Castlevania (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) * Pokémon * Robin Hood * World Heroes * Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts χ) * Soulcalibur * Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Sailor Moon Trívias * Nem todas as figuras históricas são verdadeiramente correspondentes ao ano que se passa a história sendo adaptadas para o enredo. É possível dizer que essas pessoas viveram num período um pouco diferente das suas contrapartes do Mundo Real. ** Rei Arthur é dito ter existido no século V e VI. ** Jeanne D'arc viveu de  1412 há 1431 no século XV. Categoria:Spin-Off Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Franquia Categoria:Séries Categoria:Main Categoria:The Power of Blue Dragon